Yakusoku wa Iranai
by SpacePirateDoll
Summary: [Shounen aiBankotsuxJakotsu] This fanfic is mostly centered on BankotsuxJakotsu and my twist on how the Shichinintai were betrayed and killed. Rated for some blood and violence.


**Yakusoku wa Iranai** --_I Don't Need Promises_--

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the song 'Yakusoku wa Iranai', it's pretty lyrics belong to Iwasato Yuuho. I don't own Jakotsu or Bankotsu or Inuyasha for that matter. It belongs to the lovely goddess of anime Rumiko Takahashi-sama. I just really wanted to write a JakotsuxBankotsu center fic. Sorry, I just really love that couple, I'm warning you now, this contains shounen ai, if you don't like the idea of two guys having a relationship, you should leave now and forever hold your peace, 'cause I really hate people like you. Anyway, if you are like me, and think that two guys having a relationship is very acceptable and extremely cute, read on, and don't forget to reveiw if you liked it or why you didn't I accept all types of comments, except, flames, they won't hurt me, They'll just fuel the fire that roasts my yummy marshmallows

_Now . . . Without further ado.  
_  
**Yakusoku wa Iranai  
**  
---

The Shichinin-tai walked slowly through the snowy white fields, most of the members having several wounds and bleeding cuts. Bankotsu was the worst of them, but he still held his head high and trudged ahead of the group, leading them to a neighboring village. His left arm was badly cut, the savage wound ran from his shoulder down to his forearm, his blood dripped through Suikotsu's makeshift bandages and down to the pure white that made their journey all the more harder.

Jakotsu walked a little behind him with no more than a few cuts and bruises. He looked from Bankotsu's stone hard face to the ground, and vice versa. He fidgeted while walking with his yukata's sleeves. He tried to ignore the accusing glares from Renkotsu, he knew it was his fault Bankotsu got hurt, but he didn't have to make it worse for him . . .

- - _Flashback_ - -

Everyone was at the head of the village, everyone except Jakotsu that is. Bankotsu came running, hardly sweating, they had decided, instead of wasting their time with all the soldiers around and minor demons, they were just going to take the easy way out and poison them. It would have worked out well until they noticed that one member was missing . . .

"Where's Jakotsu?"

Bankotsu asked looked at rest of the group, taking a head count. Renkotsu rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"He's probably running after some soldier, how should I know?"

He asked acidly, through making it sound very polite. Even though he knew that he already gave Mukotsu the okay to release the poisons.

"I thought you said he was with you"

"He was, he was here second ago, now he's gone . . . "

Renkotsu shrugged carelessly.

Bankotsu cursed under his breath and ran back into the village, the poisonous haze already clouding the west side of the village. Bankotsu ran at top speed through the haze, carefully covering his mouth with a wet coth that he had got from Mukotsu earlier. He looked around, seeing some pink in the distance, he rushed for it, his heart racing with fear . . . ? 'I just don't want to see him hurt . . . ' Bankotsu thought to himself as he neared the spot where he thought he saw Jakotsu.

And there he was, he was unconscious, but he seemed to be breathing. Bankotsu rushed to his side, calming down as he felt the other steady heartbeat underneath his thin yukata. He lifted the other man in his arms, careful not to touch the multiple, bleeding cuts he adorned. Bright ruby red blood caught his eyes as he noticed a still bleeding body of a young soldier, his upper body was blood soaked and cut clean of it's uniform. Bankotsu looked away, disgusted. He need to talk with Jakotsu when this was all over. Hearing noise to his left, he turned sharply. Bankotsu saw one of the lesser demons. He muttered a curse. He couldn't fight with Jakotsu in his arms, and he was afraid to put him down, knowing how Mukotsu's poisons were always deadly. He turned and ran toward the others, hoping to out run the demon, he felt it following him. He supported Jakotsu's limp body with his left arm while his right held up the Banryo, before he could swing the mighty sword the demon slashed at him with sharp nails that dug into his arm, he growled at the pain now searing up and down his arm. He swung his sword in one heavy stroke, taking the demon's head along with it. He cursed silently for letting his guard down like that. He tried to balance his sword and Jakotsu body without the use of his damaged arm, his vision started to blur. Suikotsu knew that Bankotsu was taking much too long, and he had run inside the village not to long ago and saw Bankotsu collapse.

He brought them back to Mukotsu to see if he had any antidotes, luckily he did, which cured both Bankotsu and Jakotsu in a matter of an hour.

- -_End of Flashback_- -

Jakotsu sniffled pitifully on his sleeve, his eyes still downcast. He noticed at the blood staining the snow getting more and more apparent. "Mou . . . Aniki?"

Jakotsu said softly, trying to get Bankotsu's attention for the first time since they left the destroyed village.

"Hmm? What is it Jakotsu?"

Bankotsu voice was neither harsh or accusing, nor was it light or joking. It was empty of emotions.

"Um . . . You're bleeding more now, I'm worried about you, Aniki"

He shrugged.

"I'll be fine, Jakotsu. We just need to make it to the other village . . ."

As he said that the group saw a column of smoke raise up to the grey sky above them faintly.

They entered the abandoned village just when it started to snow lightly again, covering everything in fluffy cold whiteness. They took the largest house and was relieved to see that all the supplies were still pretty fresh. After everyone's wounds were properly covered and bandaged and everyone was assigned a room, Bankotsu's room being the largest. But to Jakotsu his small room seemed too large and empty. He sighed deeply and walked over to the futon fitted to the side of his room, letting his weight drop on it as he sat down.

_Nee aishitara daremo ga konna kodoku ni naru no? Nee kurayami yori mo fukai kurushimi dakishimeteru no? _

_Dear, when they're in love, does everyone get this lonely? _

_Dear, do they embrace the pain that's even deeper than the darkness?_

Jakotsu looked down at his hands for quite some time, trying to decide to go through with what he had in his head. He didn't know if Bankotsu was still mad at him, the very thought saddened him deeply. This wasn't the first time he had done this either, no, it has happened many times, it just never caused Bankotsu any pain . . . Or did it? Now that he looked back on it now, whenever he would go after other men during battle, Bankotsu seemed distant afterwards. Of course anyone would get annoyed after a while, but there was something else . . . Was it jealousy? Jakotsu snorted at his own ignorance, he knew that Bankotsu would never feel that way toward him.

Jakotsu's eyes glazed over in a sort of sad reminisce, as a smile played over his colored lips.

He remembered when he first met Bankotsu, but it was more like how Bankotsu found him. It was a hot summer afternoon and daily battles broke out between villages . . . probably because everyone was just simply aggravated by the terrible heat. He was fighting against some village's soldiers, nothing serious, the soldiers didn't have any talented warriors. He was irritated by the heat and the fact that he was itching for a fight didn't help the matter at all. He whipped out his sword and sent the snakelike blades to the first row of soldiers, slashing them all in half easily. The other rows began running toward him, while others hesitated, looking at what only one flick of the wrist from the pink clad man could cause. Jakotsu had won easily, his speed and power over shined of those of his opponents.

After few minutes' Jakotsu stood in a blood drenched field, with bodies laying about everywhere. He turned his head at the sound of clapping. He looked toward its creator, the first thing he noticed about the man was his unusual bright blue eyes, they shone brightly as its owner smiled. Then Jakotsu noticed how cute he was, and young. He had to stop himself from squealing at the sight of him.( a/n: don't we all? ) Then the unknown man spoke up.

"I saw you fighting and I must say I'm impressed"

His voice was deep, not deep like a grown man's, it still held some of a teenaged pitch. Jakotsu smiled and wiped the dripping blood of his sword with his purple colored scarf.

"I'm between deciding wether I should kill you, or thank you . . . It's a hard decision"

He put a thoughtful finger to his chin, making it seem as if he was really thinking about it.

The other smiled.

"I hope it's the latter, I just wanted to see if you were interested in joining my band of warriors"

Jakotsu looked at him when he said that, not believing that he wanted him to join him. To say at the least Jakotsu wasn't used to people liking him much. Due to his appearance and 'preferences' he was always an outcast, even as a child.

"Hmm . . . I'm interested . . . "

Jakotsu said slowly as he walked toward the other man, he noticed that he was some good few inches taller than him, and on further inspection, he didn't look any older than sixteen.

"Also . . . "

He said softly, he was pretty close to him now.

"You're pretty cute! 3"

The other's face flushed a pretty shade of red before he stepped away from Jakotsu cautiously. He cleared his throat as the blush faded.

"I-I'm Bankotsu . . . You are?"

His voice faltered at the start but recovered quickly, he was bit taken off guard with Jakotsu's little comment.

Jakotsu smiled disappeared.

"I don't have one, I'm only known as 'The Snake'"

Bankotsu nodded and noticed the strange tattooed markings on his face, they resembled snake fangs.

"Hmm . . . If you're going to be in my group, you'll have to have a name . . . How about 'Jakotsu'?"

Bankotsu looked up at the taller man.

"'Jakotsu' . . . "

Jakotsu said it a few more times just to get the feeling of it, and he liked it.

"I like it . . . So Bankotsu, who else is in this so-called 'band' of yours?"

So after that, both Jakotsu and Bankotsu went looking for members for The Great Shichinin-tai. They had traveled together for more than a year and a half now. A lot had happened to them both in that amount of time, but it only made them closer.

_Nani mo kamo ga futari kagayaku tame kitto_

_It's all been so that we can shine, I just know it!  
_  
Every member knew that Bankotsu, even for his age, was a great leader. They also knew that he would never pick favorites . . . Well, not intentionally, anyway. They all knew that he was far more closer to Jakotsu than any of them combined. He would always smile when Jakotsu greeted him energetically, and sometimes didn't mind when Jakotsu hugged him from time to time. 

Jakotsu sighed and wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye. He shivered suddenly and noticed how cold it had become. He hadn't noticed it before. He somehow always thought of himself alone, to die alone, and to always live alone. But once Bankotsu showed up, he wasn't to sure of that anymore. He trusted Bankotsu more than anything. He would follow him off a cliff without so much as a hesitant look back. He wanted to stay with him . . . forever. Another tear escaped and ran down his beautifully tattooed face.

_Kimi o kimi o aishiteru kokoro de mitsumete iru kimi o kimi o shinjiteru samui yoru mo _

_I... I love you. I'm gazing at you with my heart. _

_I... I believe in you. Even on the coldest night_.

He sighed and shook his head to clear the images that reminded him of his past. Getting up he walked up to his room's paper screens, opening them without a sound he walked down the long cold corridor that led to Bankotsu's room.

---

To say at the least Bankotsu had problems sleeping. He sat on his large futon with one leg folder underneath him and the other one hanging off the side of the bed. His eyes were unfocused, like he was thinking about something.

He would have thought he would be at least upset at Jakotsu, he jeopardized the team's safety and didn't follow orders . . . But he wasn't upset . . . But there was anger there, well it was more like frustration. He was frustrated how Jakotsu acted, acted as if he didn't care what he thought. Didn't he see how much it bothered him? To see him messing around with other men pained him more than any sword wound could ever cause. He didn't know exactly why it hurt him so much, it was probably the reason that Jakotsu was the only one he ever trusted. Trusted with his life and secrets.

**Everything**.

But did he feel that way toward him teammate and friend? He thought it over. There wasn't a person closer to him now than Jakotsu. But when he though it over, the proposition of him having some sort of a relationship with him other than friendship made his insides squirm, in a pleasant, giddy-like squirm. His face flushed a pretty shade of red and he shook his head. He still wasn't sure, there was something there, something that kept him from thinking that way.

_Nee koi shite mo dare ni mo itsuka owari ga kuru no? nee aozora yori mo sunda tokimeki sutete shimau no? _

_Dear, even if they're in love, could the end someday come for them, too? _

_Dear, could a feeling that's even clearer than the blue sky end up being abandoned?  
_  
---

Jakotsu stopped at Bankotsu's doors, he tapped lightly on the door, not really expecting Bankotsu to be up.

"Come in"

Came a soft reply to Jakotsu tapping. Jakotsu nodded and opened one of the screen doors, slipping through the slim space easily. He shut it closed when he was standing completely in the room.

"Bankotsu no aniki . . . "

Jakotsu started, but his voice couldn't carry on, his eyes landing on the heavily bandaged left arm of his friend.

"I'm so sorry . . . I swear I wouldn't have done that . . . I-If I knew that you would be hurt."

Jakotsu's voice faltered in the middle, but he managed to continue. His voice held so much remorse, regret for what he did. He bowed his head, his dark colored bangs coming forward to hide his downcast eyes.

"It's all right, Jakotsu, Suikotsu said it looks worse than it is. He said I'll be better in a week or so, nothing to worry about."

Bankotsu said it as if it was nothing, and it probably was for the Shichinin-tai leader. He dealt with worse.

Jakotsu's bear feet padded softly on the wooden floors as his walked over to Bankotsu's side.

"Just promise you won't do that again, I-I mean, not when we're in battle"

Jakotsu smiled for the first time since they got into that village earlier.

"Ne, I promise, Ban-chan . . . But is that the only reason why you don't want me running after other guys . . . hm?"

That the last part Jakotsu sat down next to him and moved in close. Bankotsu flushed again and Jakotsu smiled.

_Kisetsu kawaru no kaze michi o hashiru zutto _

_The season-changing winds Running along the streets Forever  
_  
Harsh winter winds howled outside of the house, but it went unnoticed. Jakotsu did feel as lonely as he did back in his own room, and he doubt he'll ever will with Bankotsu around.

"Mou, Ban-chan, you look red, are you sure you're okay?"

With every word Jakotsu moved closer to Bankotsu, until the point where Bankotsu leaned back so much that Jakotsu could place his hands on either side of his torso.

"You're getting worse . . . "

Jakotsu said coyly but kept his cute smile on his face, he very well why Bankotsu was so red and he didn't plan to stop there.

". . .Jakotsu?"

Bankotsu said slowly as he felt one of Jakotsu's hands rest on his face. He wasn't used to someone being so close, especially Jakotsu. They had their moments, sure, but nothing seem to amount to the electrical sparks going on between them now. Jakotsu moved back a bit to let Bankotsu sit up straight again, but his hand didn't move from his cheek.

"Bankotsu, you know I care a lot about you, right?"

Bankotsu looked away from his friends darker eyes, but nodded his head nonetheless, his cheeks slightly reddening again. Jakotsu smiled.

Jakotsu closed the gap between then until their foreheads touched slightly. Moving in closer he placed his lips on Bankotsu softly. It was merely a light touch. He didn't want to freak out Bankotsu. Surprisingly Bankotsu didn't move away, but he didn't respond either. Jakotsu moved away after a few seconds and opened his eyes and looked at Bankotsu's expression. Bankotsu's eyes were closed and a bright red blush tainted his tan cheeks. He opened his eyes slowly and left them half lidded, his eyes glazed over, he licked his lips. Neither one of them was sure who made the first move, but they didn't care as their mouths crashed together and arms wrapped around the others body.

Jakotsu's ears perked, he heard heavy footsteps, almost as if the person wanted to be heard.

"Someone's coming . . . "

Jakotsu said breathlessly, his lips hovering over Bankotsu. Their eyes met, clearly wanting to continue what they had started, but the footsteps became louder. They slowly unlatched themselves from each other as the steps neared the door and knocked, receiving the okay to go in, he nodded to both Jakotsu and Bankotsu

"Bankotsu, I've been noticing some weird noises outside the village . . . I'm quite sure something's out there . . . Judging by the way they moved, I'm sure they're soldiers of some sort."

Bankotsu's face hardened he knew this would happen eventually, since they worked for so many daimoyos, it's only logical that they would equally the amount of enemies.

"Quickly wake everyone up, tell them to prepare for battle, hurry!"

Bankotsu stood up and started to placed back on his armor. He looked back at Jakotsu who was still sitting on the bed.

They looked at each other, their eyes saying what they could not.

Jakotsu nodded and turned to leave, he had left his armor in his room. Before he left, he turned around and kissed Bankotsu lightly and smiled. Bankotsu smiled slightly as well. He nodded once more and exited the room.

He nearly squeaked when he finish placing on his armor and weapons and turned around to see Suikotsu standing in his open doorway, he had forgotten to close it. He looked at Suikotsu, and he was in his calm mood, his dark hair nearly reaching his shoulders.

"Can I help you, Suikotsu-aniki?"

"Well, you can take care of Bankotsu for me, I'm sure no one could do a better job than you, Jakotsu"

Jakotsu blinked, not sure if he had heard right. Before turning away Suikotsu eyes gleamed a strange way, clearly saying

'About time you two got together'

Jakotsu blinked again, but smiled slowly at Suikotsu's retreating figure. If he had to count on anyone's support other than Bankotsu, it would have to be Suikotsu.

After everyone was assembled outside the house, Bankotsu told them what was up. They all nodded, knowing what Bankotsu meant with the daimoyos betraying them.

"We shouldn't be spilt up this time. Lets just kill as much as we need to, to get out of this village safely, got that?"

Everyone nodded and they took off to the west, hoping to exit into the forest and lose whoever wanted them dead in the heavy brush.

There was more of them than they had thought, much more.

Kyoukotsu was the first one to fall, with the use of deadly arrows, the tall human fell easily.

Mukotsu was the second, when his poison had ran out he had nothing left to protect himself, and with the lack of armor, one quick swipe of a sword is all that it took to take out the dangerous poison user.

Suikotsu, Renkotsu and Ginkotsu were fairing better, they took out large amounts of soldiers before Bankotsu told them to leave it, they had to lose them, no way they could go well against such numbers. Halfway through the forest still the soldiers pursued. Suddenly Suikotsu and the other two turned around, ready to face the oncoming soldiers

"Go on, Leader, We'll hold them off here, just get out the forest as quickly as possible"

The blood lusty personality of Suikotsu took over as his voice became heavier and more rough.

Bankotsu had no doubt in their abilities, he nodded and grabbed Jakotsu's arm, tugging him along.

"Wha? Bankotsu?"

He didn't answer, so Jakotsu didn't speak after that. Snow began to fall again, heavier this time, more persistent on slowing down the warriors and making a very easy trail to follow.

_Kimi o kimi o aishiteru kokoro de mitsumete iru kimi o kimi o shinjiteru samui yoru mo _

_I... I love you. I'm gazing at you with my heart. _

_I... I believe in you. Even on the coldest night.  
_  
They didn't stop running, they ran until they came up to a tall tree, it's leaves shielding the ground from the onslaught of the pure white that came down in large amounts. They leaned against it, getting their breathe back. Jakotsu looked at Bankotsu, something shone in his eyes, a bad feeling had landed in the pit of his stomach making him want wretch. He knew that the chance of getting out of this alive was little to none. He placed a hand on Bankotsu shoulder.

"Bankotsu . . . You know I care a lot about you, right?"

Jakotsu repeated the same question he did back in Bankotsu's room. Bankotsu nodded and look at Jakotsu, not sure what he was getting at. Jakotsu smiled and quickly kissed Bankotsu, his cold hands cradling his love's face.

"I might have lied when I said that . . . "

Bankotsu looked confused, but Jakotsu kissed him once more to stop him questioning. One word fell off of Jakotsu's painted lips that shut him up for a bit.

"Aishiteru . . . "

Bankotsu hardly had time to think as soldiers came rushing in from every side. Both men took their stances.

"Y'know Ban-chan, I'm glad I got to know you. And I'm glad I got to kiss you"

He giggled despite their situation.

"I'm glad to fight along side a person I can always trust and possibly came to love at one point."

Bankotsu confession left Jakotsu smiling

"Same here. Now, lets show them why they're so famous, eh, Ban-chan?"

The other nodded and they both ran into battle.

_Tatoe ashita nakushite mo anata o ushinatte mo dekiru kagiri no egao de kayagakitai _

_Even if I lost tomorrow, and even if I lost you, too, I want to shine, smiling as best as I can.  
_  
The fight raged on and on, countless soldiers fell, but the spilled blood of other members of the Shichinin-tai kept the two going. Both men focused and seriously intent with killing out the people who dared to cross the Shichinin-tai. But more and more soldiers came, hearing the call for help the others gave, now their numbers increased visibly. Now Bankotsu and Jakotsu stood back to back, with their weapons dripping blood and their bodies doing the same. Their harsh breaths came out in white puffs, dissipating into the cold air. The snow had thinned a while ago, but that did nothing for it still collected on the ground, making most movements sluggish.

They looked at each other one last time as they reared back to run at topspeed toward the enemies, with swords right and hearts' light. The battle continued for a time, though both looked visibly tired and weakened.

A scream cut through the cold night air.

Jakotsu was on the ground, on his knees holding his stomach with fresh spilled blood coating the ground beneath him a deep, dark crimson.

_Jakostu!  
_  
Bankotsu mentally screamed, he rushed to his friend's side, cutting off a soldiers head before he could even think about finishing Jakotsu.

_Namida de ima yobi kakeru yakusoku nado iranai kimi ga kureta taisetsu na tsuyosa dakara  
_

_I call out to you now with my tears. I don't need promises or such things, because of the precious strength that you've given me_.

Jakotsu looked up at Bankotsu strained face, capturing his eyes with his own. They were thinking the same thing. But Jakotsu's eyes brimmed with unshed tears, he was afraid of dying. But Bankotsu gave him a half smile, knowing that if Jakotsu were to die, he would go right along with him, but not without a fight. Bankotsu fought in front of his fallen love, protecting him while he fought off all attackers. While deflecting some soldier's attack, one came down upon his already injured arm causing him to hiss in pain. In that moment Bankotsu let down his guard. That's all the soldiers need as they restrained both warriors. Rendering them weaponless. The head of the soldiers came and walked up to Jakotsu who was now on the ground with the side of his head bleeding as it was pushed into the ground with a strong force. Jakotsu . . .

Bankotsu was struggling with his captors as his saw the captain unsheathe his sword. But more held him down an he struggled relentlessly.

"Jakotsu!!"

Jakotsu looked up at the sound of his name, the name that Bankotsu himself gave him.

_'I always loved that name, 'Jakotsu' . . . '_

He thought as warm, red blood continue to run the wound in his abdomen and head, making him light-headed. The captain smiled cruelly as he raised him sword. Jakotsu looked at Bankotsu, his eyes saying all he wanted to say. Bankotsu looked on helplessly, fearing what was going to happen next. But Jakotsu's were still locked on his, filled with neither hate nor regret, but was a sad, loving emotion that made Bankotsu fight harder, harder to save the only person who loved him, care about enough to risk his life over. He would have understood if the other members of the group didn't trust him as much and turned against him, but if Jakotsu ever did that, he would have been hurt beyond compare. But he knew Jakotsu would never do that. Now with his eyes locked with his's, Bankotsu never felt so helpless in his life. But for some reason the look in Jakotsu's eyes seemed to ease his pain, letting him know that there was nothing he could do at this point, if he wanted to die with someone it would have to always be Bankotsu.

_'Thanks for never leaving me alone . . . '  
_  
Jakotsu thought as the blade came down in one swift strike that Jakotsu never felt. Bankotsu didn't even blink as his friends blood spilled more and more into the cold whiteness beneath him. Captain didn't hesitate as he walked over swiftly to Bankotsu, raising his blade in the same fashion as with Jakotsu. But Bankotsu didn't care at this point, he wanted to die, welcoming it with open arms if Jakotsu would be there waiting there for him. With the same swift move that took Jakotsu's life, now took the Shinchinin-tais' leader's. The last thing Bankotsu remember was the emotion still brimming in Jakotsu's now dead eyes as his world fading into a numbing darkness that he welcomed with open arms.

_Hitomi de ima yobi kakeru yakusoku nado iranai hitomi de ima te o nobasu samui yoru mo _

_I call out to you now with my eyes. I don't need promises or such things. I reach out to you now with my eyes, even on the coldest night..._

---  
**End**

--- 


End file.
